The Son of Neptune
by BurningOcean01
Summary: When a new camper is found, a chain of events is set off for one unclaimed daughter of Neptune. Soon she is faced troubled problems for Percy and her unknown love life. But will she and the new camper find peace between their unknown pasts or death?
1. The New Camper

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 1: The New Camper**

**Summary: When one camper is found a week after Jason's appearance, a chain of events is set off for one unclaimed daughter of Neptune. But when you have everything to lose, would you sacrifice yourself for others to live?**

"Do you think we will ever find Jason?"

"We have to. Jason's the only one that keeps the camp together."

"But we haven't found him yet."

"And it has to be soon," Hazel sighed, "or the camp will lose Alex too."

Bobby squeezed Hazel's arm lightly. But it didn't help settle her nerves anymore then his. It was growing lighter by the passing minute. Bobby and Hazel passed the rows of trees toward the lake. They just wanted to forget their missing friend for awhile to figure out what they were going to do. But Hazel, or Bobby, couldn't forget what happened the night he disappeared. Hazel ducked under a branch after Bobby.

Being a son of Apollo, Bobby had every bit of talent for producing music like any of his half-brothers or half-sisters. He was tall and muscular from the years he spent at Camp Demi-God. Bobby had shoulder length blonde hair with eyes so blue you would think you were looking into the depths of the ocean. But you could still see the pain in his eyes after the battle six months ago.

Hazel had the skills of creating earthquakes and rising the dead because her father was Pluto, the god of the underworld. Even without the oath of no kids, Pluto only had her because most ladies would prefer the other gods then him. Hazel had razor sharp brown hair with eyes so dark, the color looked black instead of brown.

A breeze passed them as they stopped on their tracks. Hazel pulled out her gold sword. Bobby hooked an arrow into his bow as they went back-to-back. They went to a full circle before Bobby broke the silence.

"It was just a sea breeze."

Hazel's eyes drifted toward the ocean. Then she took off on a sprint toward the shore. Bobby raced after her. Hazel dropped her sword before she dived into the cold ocean. Bobby slammed onto his tracks when he saw the reason why Hazel ran. A sheet of ice was melting into the ocean. But it what was on the sheet of ice that made his blood run cold. Bobby dived into the water and started to swim toward the ice like Hazel.

Hazel pulled the unconscious boy off of the ice. Bobby came over and helped her support the boy's weight. The boy was about fifteen or sixteen years old. He was wearing shorts and an orange t-shirt. He was barefoot when Hazel and Bobby dragged the boy on shore.

"Impossible," Hazel whispered.

"We have to get him to Lupa," Bobby said as soon as the boy started breathing.

Hazel pulled out a necklace hidden under the boy's shirt. Her face palled as she remembered four years ago. Bobby started pulling the boy up before Hazel stood up.

"Tell Lupa that I'm bringing a new camper," Bobby said, "And make sure to get Alex."

Hazel nodded and started to sprint toward the cabins.


	2. Who Are You?

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You? **

"Lupa! Lupa!"

Alex turned around and saw dripping wet Hazel looking for Lupa. But before Alex could react, a punch sent her flying a few feet away. Alex swore and got back on her feet.

"Child what is it?"

"New camper," Hazel gasped, "Bobby's bringing him right now."

"Where's Bobby at?"

"Coming from the ocean."

Alex froze and turned around toward Lupa and Hazel. The she-wolf was staring at Hazel while Hazel stared back. Hazel looked like she just swam in her clothes. Water was pouring down her jeans and combat boots. Her 'Death is the Life' t-shirt looked extra tight on her. Lupa sighed and turned toward Alex.

"Go get Bobby and the new camper to the Med Shed. They might have hyperthermia."

Alex nodded and stuck her pen in her jeans. Then she sprinted toward the woods where Hazel came from.

Lupa turned her attention back to the daughter of Pluto.

"What did he look like?"

"Orange t-shirt, shorts, barefoot," Hazel said, "and a necklace like Alex."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Anything else?"

"Came the same way like Alex. Floating on a sheet of ice, passed out. They have the same necklace except his has four more beads."

"Anything more?"

"He might be like Alex. No memory, weird tricks up his sleeve, and a way of saying the gods in their Greek form instead of Roman."

Alex raced through the trees, dodging unknown roots and tree branches. Her long hair trailed behind her like the tail of a comet. She would have slammed into Bobby if she hadn't seen the boy. Alex's blood ran cold when she helped Bobby with his weight.

"Thanks Alex," Bobby gasped.

Bobby wore the classic purple shirt with 'Camp Demi-God' printed in black letters. But it was dripping wet along with his tan shorts and Airwalk shoes. His bow was slung over his back.

"Where did you find him at?" Alex questioned.

"At the ocean floating on a sheet of ice."

"_What_?"

The boy let out a groan and shook his head. Bobby and Alex gently set the boy down. Alex knelt in front of him while Bobby took the back of him. The boy looked up and Alex felt her heart plunge to the bottom of her stomach. The boy had raven black hair and eyes that looked seaweed green.

"Who are you?" the boy questioned.

"My name is Alex," she said slowly, "and this is my friend Bobby."

Alex motioned where Bobby was. The boy leapt up and brought out a pen. Bobby had a confused look on his face while Alex took out hers. He took off the cap of the pen and it grew to a double edge sword. Alex clicked the pen where the tip came out and it became a sword like his.

The boy had a shocked look on his face. But Alex tossed her sword away from her and raised up her hands. She took a step toward the boy. The boy was rooted in the spot with his hands gripped around the sword's handle.

"Don't make me hurt you," Alex said.

Bobby had his bow drawn and had an arrow pointing at him. His head was spinning as flashbacks from four years ago fought with his vision from now. But he couldn't help going back.

The boy lunged with a swipe that should have cut her head in half. But instead, Alex's hands caught the sword and sended it flying to the left. Alex jumped up and sent the boy to the ground. Her heels dug into the boy's arms while a pocket knife was at his throat.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alex said, "but I will if I have to."


	3. His Name Is

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 3: His Name Is. . . . **

_Fayfayzee: You'll find the true reason about Alex soon. _

_Ryujin Fujiwara: thanks for the comment. _

_Sorry about the first two chapters. When i'm finished typing this story, I'll redo the first two chapters. _

POV: Hazel

Hazel was still freezing when Bobby and Alex brought the new camper. Alex had the boy's hands tied behind his back. Bobby had his hidden dagger at his throat. But the boy's eyes were boiling with rage.

Shockness burned inside of Hazel. The way his eyes flashed reminded her of how Alex glared at the others who blamed her of what happened six months ago. _But the boy had green eyes_, Hazel thought, _not Alex's green and blue mix_. People came swarming over and whispering to each other.

"Just like Alex," they whispered.

Then Lupa came over. Whispers died down and they moved away from her. Lupa had an aura of power surrounding her. But no one messed with the she-wolf. Lupa wore a deer skin dress like the Native Americans, hair that was dark brown, and eyes that changed colors by her mood.

"What is your name," she questioned the new camper.

Hazel could tell that something inside the boy snapped.

"If I knew that," his voice was horribly cold, "then I wouldn't be here right now."

Lupa regarded him while Alex knocked him upside the back of his head.

"Shut it Jackson," she snapped.

Hazel saw Lupa's head turn toward Alex. Whispers shot out of the roof. But then Hazel jumped and spun around. Renya stood there with a tight smile.

"Didn't mean to scare you young aunt," she said softly.

"Stop making me sound so old," Hazel whispered back.

Hazel turned around while Renya went to stand next to her. Being a daughter to Mars, Renya stood with dignity and power. But lately, it looked like she was torn down because of Jason's disappearance. Renya had light brown hair and eyes so vacant it looked like the ocean at dark. She wore combat clothing with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Do you know him?" Lupa questioned Alex.

"Alex went silent as she untied the newbie.

"Some of my memory is coming back," she said slowly, "but yes, I do recognize him. The last time I saw him was when I was eleven. His name is Percy Jackson. I should know because I gave him that nick name."

"Nick name?"

Alex's face pinched up in pain, "at least, I think so."


	4. The Confession part 1

**The Son of Neptune **

**Chapter 4: The Confession part 1**

**Jason's POV**

Jason could hear the breathing of everyone for the past two minutes. He could tell people were shocked. But something shook him deeply.

"So. . ." Leo said, "what did Percy do to get all macho here?"

Jason saw Will and Annabeth lock eyes.

"You tell about Percy," Will said, "and I'll tell about Alex."

Chiron stood in the corner looking grim. Annabeth took in a deep breath with tears shining in her eyes.

"Five years ago was when Percy came to the camp. After defeating the Minotaur and keeping his best friend safe was how he would say later was the worst day in his life."

"But what we don't tell the campers," Will said, "is that Percy had a little sister. She preferred everyone to call her Alex. Not by her full name Alexandria. That night Percy came to camp, his little sister was with him."

"Will was in charge to bring Alex back to health," Annabeth said slowly, "while I was in charge to put Percy back in the world of the living. Percy woke up two days later and found out his mothers fate. Alex woke up two days after Percy."

"That next night was capture the flag," Will said, "Annabeth was in charge of the blue team and Clarisse was in charge of red. At that time, Percy and his sister were staying in the Hermes cabin. Percy was stationed at the creek to keep the red team out. Alex was stationed in the woods to fight the reds."

"Just as predicted," said Annabeth, "Clarisse went after Percy. While Percy was battling, Luke got the red's flag and we won. That's when it happened."

"Mind if I take over?" Travis asked.

"It's your floor now," Will answered.

"Four hellhounds entered the camp," Travis begun, "and Percy and Alex were the targets. One went after Percy while three went to hunt Alex down. The Apollo kids shot the hellhound that attacked Percy. He was soon claimed.

"Then he started demanding for his sister. . ."

_Five Years Ago_

_"Where's Alex?" Percy demanded. _

_You could hear how frightened he was. Just on cue, a terrified scream rang in everyone's ears. Percy stepped out of the creek and would have collapsed if Annabeth hadn't caught him. _

_"Alexandria!" Percy yelled. _

_ Will got up and raced to the woods. He could hear his older brothers and sisters sprinting to save Alex. Drills were placed by their counselors to find the person who needed saving and do it fast. Will and his siblings thought it was only placed so then campers would get mad. Now he was glad that those drills were placed. _

_ "Alex!" Campers yelled. _

_ Leaves crunched and branches snapped as Will sprinted through. _

_ "I found her!" Travis yelled. _

_ Will sprinted his direction. He emerged into a clearing. The breath left him when he saw Travis and a bloody mess of a body. Will collapsed next to Travis and started to lift the body gently. _

_ "We need to get her to the water," Will said to Travis. _

_ "Are you crazy?" Travis demanded. _

_ "Percy was claimed by Poseidon a few moments ago. And Percy did say that they have the same father." _

_ Travis nodded and started to help Will pick up Alex. They were very careful bringing Alex back to the creek. But they were both terrified that they found her too late. They emerged from the forest and brought her carefully to the water. _

_ Will could tell Percy was on the verge of passing out. But Percy was horrified when he saw Alex. Her body, clothes, and hair were covered in a horrible shade of red. But Will knew different. Alex was dying, and he was putting her life in a risky gamble. _

_ Percy and Will brought Alex's body to the creek and set in the water. The water was turning red and fast. That's when he really saw how bad her cuts were. Some cuts were so bad, he could see the white of the bones. Her left hip showed where the hellhound's teeth dug into her. _

_ Light started to shimmer around Percy and Alex. The water seemed to form a dome around the two and grow brighter. Soon, Will couldn't even look at it. The light bursted and when Will could see again, Alex was awake and struggling to sit up. _

_ "Thank the gods," Annabeth said. _

_ The symbol of a trident lit up the sky. _

_Five Years Later. . . _


	5. The Confession part 2

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 5: The Confession part 2**

**Piper's POV**

Piper could feel the blood drain from her face. When she went on her quest with Jason and Leo, she thought she had horrible time. But she could tell how bad Alex had it. She was only conscious for one day, than hellhounds attack her.

"Wait," Jason said, "you make it sound like Alex is dead. What happened?"

"Alex and Percy took the quest," Annabeth said, "but they were attacked just before the end of the summer term. Luke went after both of them. First Percy with a pit scorpion, then Alex with a vial of unknown substance. Percy called for help and he got the help he needed. He would have died if he called for help a little later. But Alex couldn't call for help. The vial she was forced to drink before passing out."

"We sent search teams to go and find her," Will said, "We found her a day later. She woke up a few hours later and asked to talk to Chiron."

"Whatever that was in the vial killed her," Travis said coldly, "Hermes and Apollo came to camp the next day and took Alex to Olympus. We soon found out a week later that she had died. Murdered. And we couldn't do anything to help her."

"After her death," Annabeth said with her voice cracking, "we counselors came together to figure out what we were going to do. We soon came up with a plan. We talked to the campers, and no new campers was never told what happened five years ago."

"Hold it," Leo said suddenly, "are you saying that after her death, you guys told the campers to never mention Alex again? Isn't that pretty harsh since she saved the world?"

"It was for the best Leo," Will said, "how would you react if you found out that a demi-god was a hero and was killed before she could even complete her first year at camp? Demi-gods were terrified of what happened to Alex, and they were starting to will to not go the camp anymore. We have to campers safe Leo, so we only took the story out of campers' minds."

"How many are left that was there the year Alex came?" Piper questioned.

"You're looking at them right now," Travis said quietly.

"You're the only ones left?" Leo's voice holded shockness.

"Do you have a picture of her," Jason asked, "Because I think I know Alex."

Will got up the moment with Annabeth and went over to a file cabinet. Annabeth went quiet when she pulled out a thin file. TOP SERCET was written on it in bold red letters. Annabeth handed Will the file and they went over to the table.

"This is the file we kept on Alex," Annabeth said, "it might be useful to you."

Will passed the file over to Jason. Jason flipped through the papers and pulled out a photo. The picture showed a girl on the back of a boy. The girl had black hair with brown highlights. She had eyes that looked like a mixture of green and blue. She had on a blue tank top with very short shorts. The boy had black hair and green eyes. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with shorts.

"That is the last known photo of Alex and Percy," Travis said.

"Impossible," Jason whispered.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"Who told you Alex was dead?"

"Hermes."

"Well, then he lied to you."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Four years ago a camper came in Camp Demi-God. She had no memory and was everything a Roman demi-god could only dream of. She was beyond flexible and was a terrific fighter. And she was a fast learner. When we tried to get her name out of her, she was clutching her head screaming in pain. Lupa got her name out of her with hours of screaming and crying.

"She said her name was Alex. But anymore info was making her lightly fade a little. So we stopped asking her questions. She became one of my friends and I learned even more horrible news. She could never have her memory in fear that it would kill her. But what was on everybody's minds was that she called the gods in their Greek names rather than their Roman names.

"You could say that my brother took an interest in her. She used skills that contained water and ice, but she was never claimed by Neptune. Hazel and I took care of her, but soon she even out shown us."

"What are you saying?" Melinda demanded.

Jason looked up, "Alex is not dead. She's at the Roman camp blaming herself for what happened over the summer and trying to find out her past."


	6. Percy's Identity

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 6: Percy's Identity **

**Hazel's POV**

"Their going at it again," Bobby said.

Hazel turned where she could see Renya and Alex. She groaned in frustration. Bobby was right. Renya and Alex were clearly going at it. Both of them her making hand gestures and snapping at each other to make a point.

"My money's on Alex," Bobby said.

Hazel saw Renya pull out her dagger and had it rip through the paper that were between them and snapped something at Alex. Hazel turned back to Bobby and Percy.

"Bring him to Pluto's cabin," Hazel said quietly, "I'll go see what their yapping about again."

"Maybe Jason," Bobby said.

"Maybe," Hazel agreed, "but it's more aggressive then the last time."

Percy shifted his feet. "Don't you mean Ha-"

Hazel clapped her hand over Percy's mouth. She glanced at Bobby and he was pale too. Hazel turned to look to see if anyone heard and slowly uncover his mouth.

"Get him out of here Bobby," Hazel whispered.

Bobby nodded and started to pull Percy toward the cabins. Hazel turned around where she could see Alex and Renya. Then she started walking silently toward them.

"No. You will not tell him."

"He needs to know so he can get out of here!"

"He's the only one who could find Jason!"

"Says who?" Renya yelled back, "We can find Jason ourselves!"

"Impossible," Alex yelled right back, "we need his help!"

"Oh ya?" Renya taunted, "What would Jason do if he was here?"

"Tell all the info he knows about the camper and give him a choice," Hazel said calmly.

Renya and Alex jumped and stared at the daughter of Pluto. Then Renya and Alex went back to their argument.

"I told you!" Renya shouted, "Jason would tell the camper!"

"We can't scare him away!" Alex yelled back, "We need his help!"

"We don't need anyone's help!"

"Stop this yelling now." Lupa growled.

Both of them went silent. But Hazel could tell Renya and Alex were ready to chuck each other's heads off and feed it to the wolves.

"What is the problem here?" Lupa questioned.

"Alex thinks that we shouldn't tell the new boy about the info I found on him," Renya said.

"Is this true Alex?"

"We need his help," Alex insisted, "the last thing we need is to run back to New York to get his memory back."

"You know that wouldn't be possible Alex," Lupa said.

"I know that Lupa, but I'm worried about Jason."

"I know you are. But Renya is right, Alex. If we have information on him, it's best for us to tell them."

Alex had her head hanging.

"And Alex is right too, Renya. We need Percy's help to get Jason back."

Then the she-wolf turned toward Hazel.

"I want you and Bobby to bring Percy to the Black House. Understand?"

Hazel nodded as she waited to be excused. Lupa turned her attention toward Alex once again.

"I hold you personally reasonable to give him his choice, Alex. Understand?"

"Yes Lupa," she answered.

"You are excused."

Hazel turned and sprinted toward her cabin. Pluto's cabin stood away from the rest of the cabins, resting on the bottom of a hill. The walls were midnight black with bones of past warriors were glued on like macaroni stuck to paper.

Hazel's mind was spinning a million miles a hour. Renya know who Percy was, but what else? Hazel had seen that look in Jason's eyes before, and that resulted a horrible clash a few years back with a couple of demi-gods. Hazel shuddered under the memory.

_Five Years Ago_

_Hazel stifled a laugh as she saw Renya and Jason. She poked at Bobby and slowly got him awake. Bobby glanced at Renya and Jason then roared in laughter. The two love birds were wakened immediately. Renya's head was resting on Jason's stomach while his left arm was wrapped around her waist. _

_"What the. . ." Renya said. _

_Renya and Jason were blushing scarlet when they saw Hazel and Bobby. Then there was the sound of something crashing in the hall. The laughter stopped immediately. Jason motioned Bobby and Renya to scout the area while Hazel and he went to see who-or what-was here with them. _

_"Hello?" a boy's voice called, "Is someone here?" _

_Hazel unleashed her sword along with Jason. They crept to the door quietly, ready to unleash their powers of Jupiter and Pluto if needed to. Hazel could hear the sound of sneakers on the wooded floor and the breath of a boy. Jason signed her to get ready to pounce the boy from behind. _

_Hazel took in a deep breath and felt her body tingling. She set her sword silently at the ground and crept toward the boy. Her fingers were numb, but Hazel willed it not to subdue. If the intruder saw her, she knew Jason (or Bobby, or Renya) will kill her and say a monster got ahold of her. _

_Hazel could see the bronze of his sword gleaming off the sun's rays. It was double-edged and the hilt was long where he could attack if needed to. The boy had blonde hair with tattered jeans and a crinkled up t-shirt. His breath came out long and loud. _

_Hazel unleashed 'GraveBringer,' a gift from her father she got for her birthday. Its dagger shape made it look like a miniature sword, but everyone knew better. She took a step behind the boy and brought the dagger to his neck. _

_"Make any move," Hazel whispered in his ear, "or I will kill you." _

Hazel was now at the cabin. She shoved the door open and got inside. Bobby and Percy were sitting on her bed and talking.

"But I don't know who she is," Percy sighed.

"You'll find her," Bobby reassured him.

That's when the guys realized she was there.

"We have to bring Percy to the Black House," she spoke to Bobby.


	7. It's Your Choice part 1

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 7: It's Your Choice**

_Anyone who wants to know the second summary to The Son of Neptune, here it is: _

Demigod Percy Jackson, still with no memory, and his new friends from Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Frank, go on a quest to free Death, but their bigger task is to unite the Greek and Roman camps so that the Prophecy of Seven can be fulfilled.

_I'm so not lying. That's the publishers' summary 1. Honest! So here's chapter 7. _

Percy's POV:

The Black House was nothing Percy thought it would be. For one thing, it wasn't black; it was pink. Hot pink. The number one worst color to ever pull on a boy. In front of him, Bobby and Hazel were speaking quietly.

"_So what were they fighting about_?" Bobby asked.

"_Apparently Renya found info on Percy_," answered Hazel.

"_What_?"

"_From the way Alex snapped, it seemed like Percy's a New Yorker_."

"_You have to be joking_."

"_Do I look like I'm joking_?"

Hazel and Bobby went quiet when they stepped on the porch. Bobby pushed the front door open while Hazel grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him inside. Cold air slammed into Percy as his skin grew goosebumps. He could fell his teeth chatter when he walked into the room. Hazel pushed Percy in front of her. Percy stumbled from the sudden darkness and fell into a thick chair.

He peered around, trying to sense where he was at. For one, he realized what they meant when they called it 'The Black House.' Percy could barely see the difference between what was in front of him and what was twenty feet away. A sudden movement made Percy's horrible eyesight see the outline of a person sitting across a table.

"Do you wish to see me, demigod?" a voice questioned.

Percy had spasms like he recognized that voice. Her voice was cold, but he could detect her voice shaking.

"I do," he answered.

A blue flame erupted out of nowhere. Percy lost his sight for a moment as he tried to figure out what was going on. Pictures of people fighting lit the walls while the wood sparkled. He could see the outline of a young woman. Her eyes were a fierce mixture of green and blue. Armor was strapped on her like she was going into battle. But it gleamed like it was a force of water. Percy's head exploded in pain. Water. Breathing. Percy forced his eyes to forget it. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he should have known that stuff.

Then he realized why he felt like he knew the girl before. It was the same girl that he fought, and lost to. What was her name?

"You're Alex," he blurted.

The girl gave him a long look. Her jaw was set, jaw bones held high, and her eyes piercing into him. _She made it out like he was a New Yorker._

"My name is Alex," she said carefully, "but I'm here because you have a choice."

"What choice," he interrupted.

Percy could tell really fast that he shouldn't interrupt.

"Your choice is about your fate, Percy Jackson."

Percy frowned as this name burned itself into him.

"You have a choice to go back to your hometown, never to have your memory," she begun, "or stay to retrieve your memory and help us with our problem."

"What problem?"

"That will have to wait until you have given your answer."

Percy took in a shaky breath. His mind spun with confusion.

_Never to have your memory. Go back to your hometown. Retrieve your memory. Help us with a problem. A New Yorker. Found information on him. _

"I want one question answered before I give my answer." He said slowly, "what's so bad about New York?"

Alex licked her lips as if they were suddenly dry. She turned to the left and Percy could tell her eyes were gleaming. She turned her head back to face him. Her face showed little emotion like she had been trained just to show her enemy no weakness. The blue flame grew bigger until it grew into a ball the size of a big globe. Pictures of a battle and teens fighting were being displayed like a movie.

"Two camps never liked each others existence," she begun, "and that's what became a battle. While the mortal Civil War was going on, both camps were fighting for the first time since they moved to America. The two camps were called Camp Half-Blood and Camp Demi-God."

More pain entered his mind. _Camp Half-Blood._

"Camp Half-Blood was a camp for the children born under the Greek gods. Camp Demi-God was designed for the children born under the name of Roman gods. Greeks were the most loyal out of the two groups, while the Romans were known for their strength. Conflict had builded around the two groups after the destruction of the Trojan War. Campers divided- either Greek or Roman depending on their strength skills. After the gods moved to America, the two groups were kept apart as far as American soil would allow it.

"Greeks were put in New York while the Romans were put in California. But in 1864, every rule changed. At the Wolf House, two Greek and Roman bodies were found dead. Romans demanded for explanation. The Greeks were also telling the Romans killed the two Greeks. That was what made the battle. A misunderstanding that took many demi-god lives."

_Sorry if this is short. I'm in the process of writing the 10th chapter right now. _


	8. It's Your Choice part 2

**The Son Of Neptune**

**Chapter 8: It's Your Choice part 2**

**Percy's POV**

Pain was boiling in Percy for his mouth to just scream at her to just Shut Up. But Percy knew that she would never allow him to say that. Alex's eyes fell into Percy like a sword making its mark on human skin. His skin fell into more goosebumps and he felt like turning away from her. Percy gripped the chair to stop slow down the pain that was erupting inside of him.

Alex saw how much Percy was in pain, but she knew she had to tell him the story to get his answer out of him. She waited a few seconds before continuing the horrible story.

"After the war, the gods wiped clean the memory of all the demi-gods. But over the years, Lupa told the tale of the other camp that had the horrible conflict like us Romans. Now can you tell us what you think, Percy. Will you help us, or go back to your life with no memory?"

Percy's head was spinning.

_Greeks in New York. Romans somewhere. _

But Percy wanted one more questioned first.

"Why do you think that I'll never get my memory back if I go back to my hometown in New York?"

Percy could tell Alex was going quiet. She shifted in her chair before plunging the room into total darkness once again. Yellow candle lights flickered on and clocked the room in light. Percy sighed to finally see once again. Alex sat without looking at Percy. Hazel and Bobby stood at the corners of the door with a blank expression.

"Is he the one Alex?" Hazel questioned.

Alex turned her head to face Hazel. Percy could see a look that made his blood run cold. Her eyes showed deep sadness like she wasn't there at the moment. She took in a shaky breath before looking at Percy.

"The real question is: will Percy take the quest to get our missing camper back."

Everyone's gazes put Percy on the spot. He shifted and tried to figure out what was happening. His mind was spinning a hundred miles an hour as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Then the answer dawned on him like Apollo's car in the morning sky.

"I will help you," Percy said slowly, "but I have one condition."

"What is it?" Bobby demanded.

"Where in the world am I and how am I supposed to help you with your missing camper?"

Alex gave a tight smile, but Percy could see that she was zoning out of it. Then she jumped to her feet, scaring have the seaweed out of him. More white pain sizzled into Percy.

"Hazel, bring him to Zoë. Bobby, tell Lupa that Percy's on board." Alex said as she went to the wall.

"Wait!" Hazel cried out, "where are you going to?"

Alex turned to face Hazel. Percy could tell the color had drained out of Bobby and Hazel. Hazel took a step forward to try to stop Alex. But Alex simply shook off Hazel's arm like a leaf was on it. Alex shot her a hot look before turning to Percy.

"Hazel will bring you to Zoë to figure out if you could remember anything important. After that, she will show you around with Bobby to see if you could get a hang of it before a quest is given."

"Alex," Bobby begged, "the boy's crazy. A complete nutcase from all the years of this doing."

"He is not crazy," Alex snapped.

"Of course he is!"

Alex spun on her heels and blue flames busted off the clothes of Hazel and Bobby. Both cried out in shock and tried to put out the fire. Before Percy realized what he was doing, he felt a sudden pull in the pit of his stomach. Water poured into the room, drowsing everything except Alex and him. Alex suddenly turned on him.

But just then, Alex vanished into thin air. Hazel let out a chocked laugh as she spit out water. Bobby muttered cuss words in Latin and Spanish. Percy gave them weird looks.

"I'm going to kill her one of these days if she does that one more time," Hazel fumed as she stood up.

Bobby stood up like it pained him deeply. "We could only dream Hazel," he sighed, "but you know that only the gods could let it ripple her inside-out."

"I know that," she snapped, "but it wouldn't hurt to give her a piece of her own medicine."

Percy looked at them like they were crazy. For him, he had no clue what was just going on at the moment. But he knew one thing, Alex didn't like a thing said from Bobby and Hazel. And now he just needed the guts to ask. But before he could even have the words come out of his mouth, Bobby was leaving already. Hazel grumbled and stood up. Her combat boots were full of water while her body was completely drenched in salt water.

Percy held out a hand to help Hazel sturdy herself while she dumped out the water out of her shoes.

"So who's Alex going to?"

Hazel looked up to meet his eyes. Percy could see the chocolate brown swimming in the pitch darkness. Then Hazel turned away before anything more could be shown. She took a shaky breath before answering.

"She went to see the most craziest guy in the whole California's coast."


	9. Your Fate Is

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 9: Your Fate Is. . . **

**Have you guys been on the second website to Heroes of Olympus? If not, go to ****and the password is **_**newhero**_**. **

**Alex's POV**

Her heart was pounding way before she entered the cave. The walls were slick black with a mysterious green slime dancing the walls. Red spots of blood were splattered on the ground by the ritual over many decades. The last time Alex had been here, it never turned out really good. Alex shuddered under the memory.

_Jason's mouth was open and closing like a fish above the water line. Hazel looked like she was going to faint, than die in her sleep. Bobby took in a deep breath, even when Alex knew he was losing it. _

_"That won't happen," Hazel said with hardness in her voice. _

_Alex looked away and sat down on Jason's bed. They were in Jupiter's cabin, or the big number 1. It was going to be Alex's first quest at the Roman camp, but Jason and Hazel were terrified about her going to see Octavian. To them, Octavian was a thirteen-year-old boy with a screw loose to the brain. But if so, the Romans had no oracle. They only had Octavian and his older sister Jessica. They both were able to read the fate of the gods, letting the demigods know what could be in store for them with their god parent. _

_Even with that kind of power, it made anyone go crazy. So only the demigods going on the quests were only able to get their god parent's will for them read. For Alex, she still didn't know who her god parent was. But Jason, Hazel, and Bobby knew. Alex had a feeling, but she was still torn with confusion. Could it be Neptune, the god of the sea? _

_Jason took in a deep breath, trying to clear the shockness of Alex's choice. Alex clutched her necklace with the one bead on it. The bead was a blue trident surrendered in a black background. Hazel grabbed Jason's main pillow and threw it at Alex with a force that would have felt like a medicine ball was being tossed on you. Alex dodged it before it could come five inches at her. _

_"Are you crazy?" Hazel demanded. _

_The quietness was shattered almost instantly. Jason and Bobby started demanding things at Alex. But she took in a deep breath and the degrees in the room dropped to below freezing. And that meant that the room temperature was about 20 degrees. Hazel and Bobby stopped shouting. But Jason was starting to get ticked. _

_"Put the heat back up Alex," he snapped. _

Alex looked around carefully, feeling that someone was near her. All she saw as just the embedded blood on the rough textured walls. A wind blew into the cave, throwing around the scent of a monster she should know, but yet couldn't remember.

"Back so soon?"

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin with fright. She spun on her heel, bringing out the weapon of mass destruction in roman. Seaweed was burned on the front of the sword, bringing out the ocean side of her and the other side showed a bottled-nose dolphin. Along with the ocean creatures, one side was bronze while the other was gold. The sword was drawn and almost made contact with the enemy. The boy froze; looking at the weapon that could carve his fate. Alex pulled her sword back fast and put it as it regular ball-point purple pen.

"Sorry about that," Alex said as she put the pen away.

Octavian was still looking down, where the sword could have seared his head away from his body. He shook his head and gave her eye contact. Octavian had on a purple "Camp Demigod" shirt with loose-fitting pants on. He was barefoot with a shield slung over his back.

"Well," he said carefully, "it isn't the first time I've been almost killed by over preconscious demigods."

Alex gave him a disgusted look.

"Maybe you wouldn't be almost killed if you gave more warning. And stop acting like you aren't a demigod, son of Apollo."

Octavian grinned like an idiot. He's straight face glowed as he swept his hand to show Alex to sit down. Alex looked around, trying to find the place where she would sit at. She waved her hand, and felt the tugging sensation deep in her gut. Blue light exploded, bending and weaving from the ground. Only moments later could you actually see what Alex was making. A chair formed, and soon became solid as wood.

"Well," Octavian said slowly, "which way do you want to do this? The teddy bear way or the hand reading?"

"I wouldn't do the teddy bear trick at the moment. Things have been going on, and I need to talk to Lupa soon about getting Jason back to the camp."

"Our missing hero is gone. My, my; I do miss much when suffering visions from the gods."

Alex gave a small smile while she sat down. She brought out her dagger, _Wave Wipper_, and set it down on her knee. Octavian took the handle and brought the point toward Alex's left hand, drawing the point down the center of the palm to the wrist. Alex took in a deep breath with a small edge of pain to it. Octavian glanced up, meeting her eyes as he zoned out of it.

"Beware the curse of the cursed one," he said in a hardened voice, "for he shall bring the dead to rain upon them all. A threat looms in the horizon, a threat so serious, it would make Saturn look like a school boy. Beware the earth, for shall it bores threats that only other monsters could never dream of."

Visions swarmed Alex's eyes as she allowed the rest of Octavian's warnings sink in.

"A choice shall be made. A choice so deep, that it could end lives, yet keep spirits alive until the fates say it needs to end."


	10. The Lying Game

**The Son of Neptune **

**Chapter 10: The Lying Game**

**Percy's POV**

Hazel kept talking on and one about camp and the activities. Camp Demigod offered _way _advanced archery, where you have to shoot targets blindfolded, sword fighting with a hydra and a small pocket knife, canoeing and fighting sea monsters, and rock climbing in every weather condition possible.

"Are you seriously joking me?" Percy demanded.

Hazel shot him a dark look.

"Everyone here eats meat for protein."

"I heard the first time."

Hazel groaned and shook her head in disgust.

"I swear it Percy," she said, "if your father is a mortal, then you are a son of Venus."

Percy gave her a crazy look. He shook his head, trying to figure out what Hazel meant. Then it clicked to him like a light being switched on in a dark room. A piece of important memory came to his head, shaking his body to his roots. Percy doubled over, clutching his head as horrible pain exploded from his skull. He fell to his knees, his head almost touching the ground, and gave out strangled breaths.

The pain slowly subdued, but Percy was still in pain when he allowed Hazel to pull him up into a sitting position on a rock. Campers walked by, smirked to each other, and left Hazel and Percy. Hazel patted Percy's arm as the pain slowly left.

"It's okay Percy," Hazel said with worry.

_Mom turned around, her brown hair in a messy ponytail. She wouldn't meet my eyes after I asked the questioned. I took a shaky breath as visions swarmed in my mind. _

_"Is Alex coming back?" _

Percy looked up to meet Hazel's eyes. Whoever this girl Alex was, she was highly important to his life. But for some reason, who knew that the truth was right in front of him, but he wasn't making the connection. He could see the worry in Hazel's eyes. And he knew the right question to ask.

"What is Alex's full name?"

Hazel looked away from Percy all of a sudden. It took a full two minutes before she turned to face him.

"I don't know."

She was lying.


	11. A Battle between Water and Lightning

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 11: A Battle between Water and Lightning**

**Okay: I have the third short summary for The Son of Neptune**

_**A second installment in a new series set in the world of Percy Jackson finds demigods Jason, Piper and Leo continuing their efforts to find their four remaining quest members, one of whom may be a son of Neptune, in a camp thousands of miles away. By the award-winning author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**_

**Percy's POV**

Percy and Hazel both kept quiet as the activities went and passed. His head was spinning, but he knew Hazel was deep in thought about some horrible stuff. Percy wanted to say something, but one thing was for clear-his mom was mortal. But something glowed inside of Percy when he ever thought of Alex. Something that radiated with power, yet seemed so horrible for him to continue with. He got the strangest feeling that it was horribly bad to try to bring his memory out of the depths of Tartarus.

Percy flinched in pain. Hazel jumped like she'd been attacked in the back. She grabbed Percy by the arm and yanked him up. Percy cried out as he was pulled to his feet and running. The passed cabins, campers yelling orders, and others running toward somewhere. Then Percy felt the sudden shock. He felt as though his body was drenched in fire and hosed down in the coldest water in the ocean.

Percy realized that the serene changed. Instead of the different cabins-like the hippie Mars cabin-there was rolling hills with hundreds of trees like a forest. He could see Alex and an older boy holding a young child. The boy had deep blonde hair and clothes that could have come from an adventure movie. He wore a yellow t-shirt and jeans. But he had on a cloak that went to the ground and was a deep white with a mixture of yellow added.

Alex took a step closer to the boy. Her arms were held out, as though she was offering to surrender. Percy was confused. Who was the boy and what was he doing?

"Let the girl go John."

Alex's voice was low and dangerous. Percy could see the murderous look in her eyes as she took another step toward the boy, John. But John held his ground and gave out a bellow in laughter. Hazel froze then drew a dagger from its place on her waist. Campers stayed behind Hazel, but only Percy was a step ahead of her.

"You think that you could just order me around?" John demanded as his hands went tighter around the child. "Especially after Jason's disappearance?"

Campers froze. Then it clicked to Percy.

_After Jason's disappearance? _

Alex moved where her back faced Percy. Then something happened before he could do anything. Like a speeding bullet, lightning slammed down onto the ground, right where Alex was standing. Campers cried out, and Percy could see Renya shoving her way through the rows of campers. The now road-killed black grass rained through the air. The smell of smoke burned his nostrils. But when he was able to see, Percy saw Alex standing there with a bluish bubble surrounding her.

"Let her go John," Alex said deadly calm, "and you can leave. And never return."

John gave a smirk and tossed the young child in the air. Then he disappeared. Alex ran and jumped into the air. Disappearing midair then rolling on the ground holding the child in her arms.

"Hazel!" she screamed.

Percy could feel someone grab him, but it was already too late. He was suddenly midair, then falling to the ground. Percy got the feeling that he would have broken every bone in his body if he hadn't landed on a bed of water. It caught his fall and Percy rolled onto the ground. Then he felt someone yank him up.

He felt the blade before he saw it. The dagger sailed over his head, its gold structure gleaming as it came an inch before cutting his face. Percy saw Alex, her flashing eyes as she pulled him away from another blade that came close to impact. Alex let go of Percy, twisting her hip at a scary angle, and threw a dagger of her own. Percy couldn't even see it, but he could see it suddenly stop midair. The dagger fell to the ground as gold dust floated in the air.

"Run!" Alex screamed.

Percy twisted and dug into his pocket. He brought out a pen. Just one you could get for a dollar at any drug store and uncapped the pen. Suddenly, Percy was holding a double-edged sword and it all glowing bronze. Hilt, handle, and blade. He could see John and Alex, just waves of colors as they went into some serious fighting. The air shimmered in front of him. He could barely see Hazel's expression of horror before it was obscured by something much horrible then his dreams could ever muster.

**Alex's POV**

Alex twisted her upper body to the left as John's sword flew harmlessly past it. Last summer, Alex learned her lesson when fighting a much more experience fighter. The last time, John's sword had made its mark. Alex brought her sword to fake right in such a way, that John couldn't have even see it coming. Her sword went left and left a bloody line from right shoulder to left hip bone.

John roared in pain, and before Alex could do anything, he sent a wave of yellow flames at her. Alex cried out as her body slammed into the base of a tree. John took her moment of confusion, and grabbed her by the neck. He raised her body off the ground, making sure that Alex would be in horrible pain.

Alex trashed, trying to get John off of her. She grabbed his arm gripping her neck and envisioned them on flames. And that just happened. Blue smoke curled around his arm, turning it blue as layers of ice formed on it. He yelled and dropped Alex. She landed hard on the ground, but she was on full concentration with her way of doing things.

Blue flames erupted on John, turning all of his skin blue as he slowly froze. John sneered at her before taking a few steps back.

"Just you wait, Alex," he said in a more dangerous tone, "just you wait. My mistress will kill everyone that is against her and wipe your soul even off of the underworld."

Then John drew a long sword. Half was gold while half was gray. Alex cried out as she twisted to pull her shield on. The young daughter of Apollo was trembling as the sword went halfway through her water protection. Alex cried out as she fell on her knees. Her head was swimming, blackness threatening to come through, and blood pouring from their cuts.

She could hear the yells of gorgons and Percy's own cries. The twin gorgons busted to dust and it was clear. Percy was a son of the sea god.

_Greek or Roman? _

Alex saw Percy run to her and ask what was wrong. She could see the horror in his face as he saw the sword through the blue shield.

"Get Megan," she barely whispered.

Percy wrapped his arms around the one-year-old and pulled her out from under the water. Alex's strength left her as she slipped into the land of partly-dead and partly-alive.


	12. Not Again

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 12: Not Again. . . **

_**It is now official clear: The third book in the Heroes of Olympus Series is called **__**The Mark of Athena**__**. **_

**Other than that, here is the twelfth chapter. **

**Hazel's POV: **

_Oh dear gods. Oh dear gods. OH MY GODS! _

Hazel was mentally screaming as she watched in horror of Alex's passing out. She gulped in a few breaths, knowing that Renya would chew her out for what she was going to do. The black borders she put up when Alex yelled for her to do were crumbling to the ground.

Hazel could tell that Renya tried to grab her, but it was no use. Hazel was already sprinting where Alex was at. Percy set Megan down softly and started to try to wake Alex up. He pulled her into a sitting position and dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a drinking bottle and poured the whole thing on Alex.

She could see Alex's deep breath in while she ran toward her. Hazel could feel the ground pulsing all around her, knowing where people stood, laid, or sat at. She could even feel the earth moving around her, threatening to open up any second and swallow her up like a grape. Hazel fell to her knees across from Alex, and laid her hands upon her right arm. Alex struggled under the sudden grip, but didn't try to break free.

Percy had this look in his eyes that said that he was horrified that Alex got hurt. Alex had a horrible cut to her collarbone, a knife cut to the waist, an arrow embedded in her right thigh, and a nasty bruise starting to form on the base of her temple. But thank the gods that Alex was only passed out and not dead. If she died, Hazel had no clue what she would do. She already lost Jason when he disappeared two months before, and if she lost Alex. . .

Hazel shuddered. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Alex died. Pain burned inside of Hazel, and she soon swept into the past of last summer.

_Six months before. . . _

_Hazel could see Jason's discomfort. It was only a few days after the big battle, and now they were here at Rome. For some reason, none of the S.E. never came home after Lupa sent the message. She feared that something happened to them or they were playing a sick joke on all the campers. _

_It hit Hazel like a wrecking ball. She doubled over in pain, and Jason was by her side. Rome had a horrible taste to it like it never had been touched in a few centuries. She felt the dead. She could smell the decaying meat in the air. Jason stiffened his hold on Hazel and drew his coin out of his pocket. He flipped it, and a sword fell in his hands. He wrapped his free arm around Hazel's bicep and yanked her up. Pain flew into Hazel, but she bit her lip as he yanked her away from the view of anyone passing by. They went to the shadows of the room and hid. _

_Jason timed it perfectly. Eight snake ladies entered and was talking to each other in their raspier voices. _

_"John will kill her so-o-o-on," one said to the others. _

_The others nodded and continued walking on. Jason turned toward Hazel and let go of her arms and apologized in their weird language. Hazel nodded before they heard the scream that rocked their worlds. _


	13. A Daughter and Trusted Friend

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 13: A Daughter and Trusted Friend. . . **

**Jason's POV: **

The volleyball was tossed into the air. Will served it, and the game began. Piper under-passed it, then Annabeth sent it right back. Leo hit it and the ball sailed over the other side.

"Nice serve, Hotshot!"

Leo grinned while Piper hit him upside the head. Will ran off to get the ball. Annabeth sighed, and Jason could tell she was just not into the game. Jason could understand why.

Two days ago, Chiron told them that they had to take a break from the building of the flying ship. Out of all the campers, only Will, Travis, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo were working the hardest. The others cared about getting Percy back, but Jason also knew that Will and Travis were desperate to get Alex back in their arms.

Jason could still remember how shocked Will and Travis were. They were mad at the gods for the lies they put about Alex's death. But Jason also knew that the Roman campers needed Alex as much as they needed him. That's when he realized that something was wrong with what he saw.

_Last Summer. . . _

_The scream could be heard all around Mt. Olympus in Rome. He looked at Hazel, who also gone pale with realization. _

_"Alex," she mouthed. _

_Jason nodded as the snake hordes slithered out of the room. Hazel unleashed her dagger as they walked silently into the throne room. The walls were a mixture of gold and black, like as though the gods wanted to look up at the stars in the middle of the day. Twelve seats were stoned in, to represent the major gods of Rome. Then he saw the three worst people in the world. _

_John stood there, toying with Alex and her fighting skills. Mark, the son of Neptune, stood in the corner, talking to his army of monsters about the battle at Mt. Tam. The last was Zack, the son of Pluto, who was leaning against the seat of power of Jupiter. _

_"Just kill the girl already, John." _

_Zack looked bored and ready to ditch any minute. Mark didn't say anything as he listened to his workers. John slashed his sword to the right and Alex screamed in pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her right shoulder in server pain. _

_John grabbed Alex by the throat, and tightened his grip around her. Alex struggled, but soon went limped onto the ground. John threw her body in discussed. He then spun around, and everything that represented the remains of the army of the titans was gone. Jason and Hazel ran toward Alex, but soon stopped short. _

_Jason spun around, and everything suddenly went black as he heard Hazel screaming. _

Sweat poured down Jason as he remembered the aftershocks of the battle with Saturn. Alex was almost killed by John. And Jason knew that Alex was important to Hazel and him. She just wasn't his best friend. He dated her once back in her second year at Camp Demigod. Then again, he never told anyone what he felt for Alex even after they broke up, or even before then. Hazel and him were the ropes Alex went for when she first came. She was like a daughter to him.

A daughter he helped form when she came. A daughter he saved when she cried, screamed, or asked for help. A daughter he also called his most trusted friend.


	14. It Finally Makes Sense

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 14: It Finally Makes Sense**

**Subscribe if you like The Son of Neptune! **

**Don't care how bad you want to burn me! **

**Just want to know how you feel about it so far! **

Alex's POV:

Nine weeks and three days. Jason has been missing for nine weeks and three days. Tears spilled from her eyes and dried as fast as they came by the high winds. Alex opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Her best friend was gone. Just like the dream had said.

_He has to survive a quest first before he could come back home. _

Alex had hoped that it was just a side effect from sleeping in the ocean that night. But it was true. All true. Percy's here at Camp Demigod. Something that was shown from the nightmare. Now she just had to figure out the rest. The nightmare played out in her mind, showing the nightmares that she hoped would never happen.

Now, it was all she had left to figure out what happened to Jason. She was in trouble. Something happened to her. She was kidnapped. So was the follower of Pluto, Nico. But something was being said from the captives that holded them.

_The seven were coming. _

Alex felt another wave of spasms enter her body. She heard that prophecy since the day she got to Camp Demigod. It was a quest that would bring seven demigods together to go to the doors of death, and to storm or fire the world would fall. Alex's mind was turning with the facts that now were laid out on the table of her brain.

There was a Greek camp in New York. A Roman camp in Northern California. She went by the Greek names when she first got here, including Percy. Her shirt was orange, stating the name: Camp Half-Blood in bold letters. Jason and Hazel burned the shirt before anyone else see it.

The facts where in front of her. All Alex had to do was glue the pieces together in this one big puzzle. Then her dream revealed something.

"_And Hera sent you there. . ." Aquilon's eyes were full of mirth. "I understand now. Oh, she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken." _

Alex felt the color drain from her face. Another important puzzle piece fell from the sky at her:

_"My dear," he said, "there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, which I think it will, you will tear each other apart. Aeolus will never have to worry about demigods ever again!"_

The puzzle finally made sense.

Juno switched Percy and Jason.


	15. The Disappearance of Alex Jackson

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 15: The Disappearance of Alex Jackson**

_**For the sake of everyone, I will make this short. Earlier today, I found out some bad news about how The Son of Neptune was doing. Turns out that it is on the list for top flames. Other words, I will wrap The Son of Neptune up in one or two chapters and make a better version in The Mark of Athena. I'm sorry if you really liked this story. **_

**Alex's POV: **

The morning glowed with bright colors. Gold, pink, blue, lily purple, and a light green weaved around and played with each other. All cabins had no lights on, and campers were still asleep. Not even the wolves were awake. The battle yesterday had spooked everyone out. But one thing was clear: Alex was never meant to be here.

Visions of yesterday swarmed her, threatening to drown her in misery. She looked at the bed next to her, where Percy slept. He didn't know the truth about her. He didn't know what she did last year that resulted in this horrible game of cause and effect.

Alex moved very carefully, not wanting to wake Percy up. She grabbed her backpack, and slowly pulled out the bracelet. Its string was golden, twenty charms that were blue hearts, and in the center of each one was the symbol of a trident.

Her hands shook with uneasiness. The last time she gave a gift, something bad always happened to the person. Alex cared about the son of Neptune, she would never hurt him. But she also knew that the bracelet was a powerful charm that no other child of Neptune could create. Only the ones with the power over ice could make it.

She went over to Percy's bedside and set the collection of charms on his nightstand where Riptide sat. Sorrow filled her as she watched Percy sleeping. Her hand gently brushed his cheek, careful not to wake him from his slumber.

"You're going to make a terrible choice brother," Alex whispered, "And I'm sorry I can't help you. All I can do is give you time. One of these days you will understand, but until then, I'm sorry for your fate. I'm sorry I can't help you or be at your side like a sister should be, but I am truly sorry. All I could is just give you give you time. The time you and the seven need."

Alex then took a step back, and suddenly, she was gone.

**No One's POV: **

Everyone was up and ready for another day of training by nine o'clock. The aftershocks of the battle were still in the air, but everyone felt like a day of celebrating. No one didn't even notice that a camper was missing.

Renya called all the senators in later that day. Soon everyone was talking about it.

"How do you expect us to believe that the Greeks wouldn't hurt us?" Octavian demanded.

"How do I know," Percy answered, "is an excellent question. I know that you already have two Greeks here at Camp Demigod. You just haven't put the pieces together yet. One is a son of Hades, yet why he comes here is still a mystery to me. I met him a few years back when my girlfriend was kidnapped. Nico had many ideas on how I became who I am now.

"Another is my sister. I was told that she was dead my second year of Camp Half-blood. She was killed, even murdered, by the one man I would never expect. He attacked me first with a pit scorpion, then my sister with a vial of an unknown substance. She later went to Olympus while I went back home to our mother. Her name was Alexandria. But she made everyone call her by her nickname, Alex."

"Speaking of Alex," Renya cut in, "where is she?"

Everyone got a questioning look on their faces.

"I saw her when she went to bed last night," Percy said, "but she was not in bed when I woke up."

Hazel's face turned pale.

"No," she said, "Not Alex."

The alarm was soon sounded that Alex was gone. By that time, Alex was already near Rome, ready to take her arch enemy down to Tartarus.


	16. The Two Missing Greeks

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 16: The Two Missing Greeks**

_**This will be the last chapter in The Son of Neptune. I'll make a sequel for The Mark of Athena. I'm sorry if you liked The Son of Neptune. **_

**Nico's POV: **

The blood was pounding in his head. He couldn't see where he was going. The blackness swarmed around him, and Nico couldn't help but shiver. This wasn't right. The doors of death couldn't be here. Not in North Dakota. He turned around when he noticed the outline of his body on the ground. He spun around, but it was too late.

John stood there, with his sword gleaming in the light. Dread filled Nico. He tried to shadow travel, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Where are you going?" John questioned. A deadly smile spread on his face. He gripped his sword and slammed the point into the ground.

Then everything went pitch black as Nico collapsed on the ground. He was out cold before everything went black.

**Alex's POV:**

The streets were littered with people. Alex moved through them, waiting for any sign of the fallen demigods. Then she noticed it. A green cloak, leading into an ally. Alex sprinted, getting many cussing in Latin. The ally was dark, with no sunlight in sight. Alex stopped and unleashed Wavewipper, her sword. Her vision and hearing doubled, and Alex felt darkness trying to get her closer. She felt the ground trembling underneath her, telling her to leave.

But Alex brushed those feelings. John was here, and he wasn't going to get away with what he had done less than a year ago. Alex took another step and realized her mistake fast. She spun around and did and high back flip, over John's head. Their swords clashed together, and lightning flashed from the sky.

"You think you could get away with it?" Alex snarled.

"Well, well, well," John answered, "looks like I don't need to send Jen to get you."

Then Alex felt someone grab her from behind and threw her against the brick wall. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Her sword went skidding to the right, too far for her to reach. Pain exploded from her hip as she screamed in more pain. She twisted and saw the dagger that went through her right hip. John's eyes had cruel amusement written in them.

Alex couldn't do anything when John brought a cloth to her nose and mouth. She struggled to not breathe it in. But after two minutes, Alex was out cold with her life draining away.


End file.
